


Time Memories - Chapter 2

by Susie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, M/M, Series: Time Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-07
Updated: 1999-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susie/pseuds/Susie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim explore time.The second chapter in the series. More chapter's to follow.<br/>This story is a sequel to Time Memories - Chapter 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Memories - Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Angie T. a Terrific beta!

## Time Memories - Chapter 2

by Kaci

Author's disclaimer: All characters belong to Petfly. 

Kelly, thanks for the advice. 

* * *

Chapter 2 

As they made their way up the staircase from the basement, Blair felt happy that is lover had returned safely. "Jim, you need to lay down and rest. The trip leaves you exhausted, the Doctor and I feel it's the time displacement. 

"Blair, I can't tell you what it was like. I could see further distances, smell the foliage, feel the air glide over my body, hear tiny little mites in the jungles trees. Blair, my taste buds were off the map. Taste exploded on my tongue. Why would it do that?" 

"Jim, the last hundred years the environment has changed drastically. Where the air was pure and clean, it is now loaded with carcinogens. It was natural that these things would effect you." 

"Blair, kiss me. _Now. Right now._ Did you know I kissed the young Blair?" Grabbing Blair into his arms, he kissed him passionately. "Bed." 

* * *

The Doctor folded his glasses, placing them in their case. He had been up all night trying to decide what Sir Richard's manuscript and the disk detailed. Rubbing his eyes they ached with tiredness. He needed help. If only he could persuade Blair to stay with him. For that, he would also have to convince Jim Ellison to leave his job and take on the responsibility of traveling through time. 

"Doctor, you should have been in bed hours ago. Let me help you to your room." Blair pulled the old man to his feet. Putting his arm around him, he helped him up the stairs. "Here, sit down on the chair, while I turn down the covers." Blair slipped the bedspread from the bed. Turning down the sheets, he motioned to his friend to come to bed. 

"Blair, I must speak to you. I read the manuscript and have tried to analyze the painted disk. I believe the disk might be the key to the Sentinel legend. Apparently, almost every society had a person like the Sentinel. Sir Richard hypothesized that the painted disks, must be in every civilization. He was on a quest to find them. He gave clues to their whereabouts. If Jim is to reach his potential as a Sentinel, he needs to have all the disks we can find. 

"Hiram, Jim has a job! He's a cop--- he just can't give up his life's work! I'm sure that we can help you, but I have to find a way around it. I was thinking about this last night. My term is almost up at Rainier for the year; the summer session will be starting. I might be able to talk Jim into taking a leave of absence, for my summer break. Then, we could find someone to help you take over your work. 

"Yes, yes, that might work. How is Jim this morning? He seemed dazed last night." 

Blair set down on the bed. " Hiram, he was completely tripping. I've never seen Jim so high. All he could talk about was how clean the air had been. How he could hear, see, smell, feel and taste everything with almost new senses. It was if everything had been supercharged. 

"Environmentally the world was so much cleaner in the past. Pollution does take its toll on the senses. It must have seemed like a new washed day to him. Is he coping with the time transference?" 

"I'm not sure. There hasn't been enough time to acquaint him with a few of the side effects of time travel. Come on, into bed. I don't want to see you until late afternoon. Sleep well, Hiram." Blair smiled and left the room, quietly shutting the door. 

* * *

Jim was lying in bed, idling away the morning. He knew he needed to get up but he felt so tired! At home, he liked to be the first one up and in the shower. He usually had to coax Blair out of bed. Flipping over in bed, he yawned and fell asleep. 

Blair quietly opened the bedroom door. Jim was fast asleep. Tiptoeing over to the bed he raised the covers over his lover, tucking them in. A hand reached out and pulled him down into the bed. "Jim, you need to rest! Time-traveling can be completely exhausting." Blair snuggled into his partner's warmth. He felt a hand steal into his shirt. Another made a beeline to the zipper of his jeans. 

"Blair, Sir Richard was very graphic about the Kama Sutra. Let me show you, baby." Pulling one of Blair's nipples between his teeth, he delicately chewed on it. "Where's your nipple ring, hmm?" he whispered. Easing Blair clothes away from his body, he started to massage his body. "We really need oil." Opening the nightstand, he took out a small bottle of baby oil. "This is all I could find in the Doctor's cabinet." Rubbing the oil along his partner's thighs, he slowly inched his way upward. Blair's groaning made him trail with kisses where his hands had just been. Lifting his partner's legs over his shoulders he engulfed Blair's penis in his mouth. 

A few minutes later, he whispered, "Blair, a picture showed two young men together in this position. The book described how to gently roll the penis in the mouth and squeeze gently until your partner felt pressure." Sucking and nibbling, Blair's groans grew louder. Jim again whispered, "You want to come?" At a nod from the younger man, he intensified his efforts. "Now Blair." Jim greedily sucked the cum from Blair's penis, licking it until it turned soft. "You think I should go back and read more?" Jim grinned, when he heard Blair chuckling. 

* * *

Later that afternoon, Blair went back to the study. Reaching for his wire-rimmed eyeglasses, he sat down in the Doctor's chair. He took a deep breath and started to read Sir Richard's manuscript. Several hours later he laid the book down, leaning his head back against the chair. 

_If Sir Richard were telling the truth, there are many painted disks to find. We'll have to travel to Egypt, both America's--- practically every country in the world. I don't want to endanger Jim, though. So, if we don't find out the secrets of the disks, will it harm Jim? Probably not, but if we'd had that knowledge when we met Alex Barnes, Jim would have known how to handle his territorial imperative._ Blair closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep. 

"Blair, wake up. Blair." Jim tickled Blair's neck with tiny light kisses. No response. Kissing him on the lips he felt Blair stir in his sleep. Chuckling, Jim deepened the kiss forcing open Blair's lips. Hmm, a small sigh escaped Blair. Two arms crept up around Jim's neck. 

Opening his eyes, Blair gazed up into his friend's face. Smiling, he ran his tongue lightly across his lips. "I'm glad you're up. I have some amazing things to tell you. I just finished reading the manuscript. Jim, we have to find the other disks that Sir Richard alluded to. He had detailed notes on other societies with Sentinels. Before, I always thought it was mainly a tribe that used a Sentinel. Now, we know that all sorts of communities had them." 

"Blair, you sure know how to kill a mood." Jim laughed, walking over to look out the window. "Okay, tell me. I hope you remember, that I have a job to return to." 

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Jim, when I have my summer break this year, I'm staying with the Doctor." Blair raised his hands. "Stop! Before you start complaining, I want you to stay here with me." 

"Blair, how can I? Simon won't be pleased to have me quit, you know." 

"Jim, we can talk to Simon. Tell him your senses are bothering you. That you need time off. We can get around this. We'll say, you just need a leave of absence for the summer. 

"Blair, it was great this one time, but I don't know if I'm up to it again. I mean, I would love to see those places and feel those sensations, but I'm also uncomfortable doing this." Jim stared out the study window. How many men had stood here watching the waves in the ocean? "Do you understand at all?" 

"Jim, you know I do. I ran away when it got to be too much for me, but I'm obligated to help the Doctor. Please, think about it. We'll both go back, take up our jobs till schools out. Then, I have to come back to find someone to help the Doctor. If you feel you can't handle it, I want you to stay in Cascade." 

Jim hugged Blair to him. "I'll make up my mind before the end of school term. I promise. I just don't want to lose you, Blair Sandburg." 

* * *

Blair placed his hands on his hips, straightening his back. Finished. School was over. He had already informed the school, that he would not be teaching any summer classes this year. He had packed over the weekend to get an early start in the morning for San Francisco. He still didn't know what Jim was going to do. They had agreed to shelve the issue until the last minute. _I don't think he'll be going with me. It will be so hard to leave him, now that we're a couple...but he has to understand that the Doctor needs me._

* * *

"Jim, you know it's not possible for you take a leave of absence for that long of period of time. When you first brought this subject up in April, I told you then, that the Mayor wouldn't go for it. Damn it, Jim! You're our best detective. To go running off on some crazy quest with Sandburg, just won't cut it." Simon was chewing on his cigar so hard that Jim actually expected him to swallow it. 

"Simon, this is important to my Sentinel abilities. I have to go. I'm not letting Sandburg go off without me. Sir, come on, you and I both know that Blair will find trouble in the first ten minutes. I'm not letting him get hurt." Jim glared right back at his boss. 

"Humph! Go then. I'll smooth it over somehow, but you better be back in September. You got that?" 

Jim grinned and stuck out his hand. " You got it, thanks Simon. You know, you could come to San Francisco and see us." 

"I'll be right here, doing your job and mine. Go on, have a good time." Simon sat down in chair and stuck a finger out in Jim's direction. " You tell Sandburg he owes me, big time!" 

"Okay, okay." 

* * *

Jim and Blair settled into the Doctor's home. They had studied Burton's transcripts backwards and forwards. They decided their best bet was to take a trip to America, circa early 1600's. Burton had written about a tribe of Indians, the Algonquians. Apparently they had used Sentinels to protect their community. The most famous Algonquian Indian was a young girl called "Pocahontas". 

"Blair, Jim, you will need to take special precautions looking for the disk. Pocahontas's father was a Chief called " Powhatan." He can be a very nasty customer. I've read of some of the atrocities he committed on his fellow man. Let's say, you don't want to find out." 

"Doctor, I researched this time period. Chief Powhatan hated the English settlers. The only thing that saved them was Pocahontas. But she was not the Disney Princess they make her out to be. The Jamestown settlement was established around 1607, give or take. The colonists were struggling to survive the harsh Virginian climate. They had picked a low-lying peninsula, near the James River. 

"Chief, come on, enough already." Jim was tired of information overload. 

, "Jim, this stuff's important, now listen up... Blair gave Jim one of is best, 'Don't mess with me, man... looks, and continued, "It was swampy and bred all sorts of diseases. Over half the colonists succumbed to disease the first summer. Both Powhatan Indians and the Jamestown colonists murdered each other during skirmishes." 

"I don't know Chief, this sounds pretty dangerous to me. Are you sure you want to try it?" Jim decided that Blair was too ready and willing to put his life in jeopardy for his research on Sentinels. 

"Jim, this will be fantastic! Meeting Pocahontas and seeing Jamestown. Don't worry, I'll be careful." 

That night, Blair and Jim held each other for comfort. Each knew that they would not be able to be this close on their trip. "Jim, I want you to know that you're all that matters to me in this life." Reaching over to the nightstand, Blair held the baby oil in his hands. " Did you know that I read the Kama Sutra up to Chapter 15?" 

"Blair, I don't doubt you at all." Kissing him gently he wondered if they would still be alive in several weeks. "Chief, if I say we're leaving, we're outta there. So, don't _even_ try to work your wiles on me. I'm firm on this. Chief?" Blair snored loudly. Jim smiled and carefully removed the oil from his hand; "Two can play this way, Darwin." 

* * *

Blair and Jim made last minute checks. They had on clothes and shoes for the time period. Their weapons could only be knives, because they had no hope of finding any kind of firearms, outside of a museum. In his pouch, Jim carried medicine and a short script on medical emergencies, in case one of them would become ill. He wasn't taking any chances with Blair's life. 

Gathering their courage, they walked down the basement steps. Taking a last look at each other, they stepped into the unknown. As usual, there was a brief period of time displacement. Then solid ground. Looking around, they saw huge trees and dense vegetation around the area. The heat was humid and heavy with a low-lying fog. Jim took a quick reading on his compass. They needed to head southeast to find the Jamestown settlement. 

"Jim, tell me. How is the air compared to home and to Peru? Can you tell me the difference in the ecological balances? Are there smells you have never registered before in your life?" Blair was bouncing around, noticing a hundred different things at once. 

"Blair, give me a minute." Jim sniffed the air. " Kind of sweet smelling. Like rich grass or clover. I can smell smoke in the distance, so we're getting close to the colonists." Taking another reading on the compass, he turned more to the right. 

"I can see right now I'm going to have to pry every detail out of you." Blair stopped walking. 

"What's the matter?" Jim looked quickly around the area, but couldn't detect anything. 

"One more kiss from my lover." Blair smiled and puckered up. 

"You brat, you've never outgrown that." Jim grabbed him in a bear hug kissing the breath from his body. "Now, no more." Still chuckling, he started walking again. They walked for about fifteen minutes when Jim stopped them. "Okay Chief, showtime." 

The settlement was in a clearing close to the James River. The trees were all leafed in summertime glory. It resembled a picture from Jim's old schoolbook. Most of the men stopped working at the sight of them, very few white men traveled in this out of the way place. 

"Hello. My name is James Ellison. This is my friend Blair Sandburg. Could you tell us the name of your settlement? We've been walking quite a while and would like to rest." 

One of the men stepped forward. "My name is Captain John Smith. Welcome." He was a tall man with easygoing ways. "I had no idea there were traders in this part of the country. We've been trying to just stay alive." 

"We aren't really traders. We are explorers for the East India Company. We agreed to try and map out this region. May we partake of your hospitality?" 

"Yes, this way. Margaret, bring the men some water. Would you like some venison?" 

"Thank you." Jim watched the men carefully, trying to sense any danger from these people. The girl brought them over a ladle of water to quench their thirst. First Jim, then Blair, drank the water. Jim had told Blair before they departed to always let him eat or drink first. He would probably be able to detect tainted or poisonous food. 

Over the next few days, the people quickly became used to them. They pitched in where they could, using more brains than brawn. Blair became a favorite, what he lacked in knowledge he made up in willingness to help, usually with a large smile. 

Three days went by before their first sighting of Pocahontas. . She was still no more than a young teenage girl. Black hair and eyes with strong Indian features made her stand out from the pale women colonists. 

Much to the dismay of the women, when she'd been a child she used to cartwheel around the settlement naked. Now they just accepted her strange ways, as a heathen. 

She absorbed everything like a sponge. Her father had only now started to accept the colonists because she had saved John Smith's life. The love Powhatan felt for his daughter was stronger than his desire to kill John Smith..., so a trial of peace had been established, with minor fighting breaking out every so often. The Chief knew better than to trust the white man. 

Blair had been introduced to Pocahontas shortly after they arrived. He amused her with fairy tales and wild stories that he had learned on his time travels. "Can I ask you a question, Pocahontas? Do you know any good stories about your ancestors? My friend and I are looking for a sacred place. There are probably old manuscripts, disks, or pictures on the walls. Do you know of any place like this?" 

"Yes, way up in the hills. It is forbidden to go there." She stared at Blair for a long time. " Blair, you are very pretty." 

Blair smiled self-consciously. "Thank you." Looking around for Jim he saw him helping some of the men raise a wood wall that had been built. Life as a time-traveler could be hard work. 

"He is your man?" 

"What! My man, no he is my friend." 

"No. I see the truth. You love him like a woman loves a man." Frowning she looked closer into Blair's blue eyes. " He is very pretty, but not as pretty as you." Smiling, she walked away from him. 

_Damn it! I have to be more careful, if even she can tell I love Jim._

"Blair, is there anything to eat? I'm starving. What's the matter with you?" Jim could tell Blair had something important to tell him. 

"Jim, Pocahontas said they have a cave with symbols of writings here. It must belong to her tribe because she said it was forbidden to go there." Blair spoke in a low voice, so the men milling around wouldn't hear them. 

"Great, now if we just get her to tell us where it's at. That's your job, I've seen her flirting with you." Jim grinned at his lover. 

"Thanks, Jim." Blair pulled the shirt from his body." No woman will be able to stand me if I don't' get clean. I can't stand it any longer; I have to have a bath. How do you stand this filth? With your senses I would think you'd be going crazy." 

"Chief. These people never wash. Whew! I hope it rains one of these days. Blair! Stop! I don't think that's a good idea. " Blair was past the stop stage. He ran down to the edge of the water and stripped his clothes. Jumping into the water he dived deeply. It felt wonderful! 

"Jim, Jim, your friend his drowning! Throw him a rope quick." The man grabbed a rope and threw it into the water for Blair to grab. 

Just then, Blair came to the surface and started floating on his back. "Jim, come on in, the water's wonderful." Looking toward shore he saw the group of men from the settlement standing on the bank watching him. "Oh, great." 

"My friend was so hot, he must have went a little crazy. It's a good thing he learned to swim as a child." Jim glared at Blair, threatening retribution. 

"But why would he want to get in the water?" A confused look settled on the man's face. 

"Well, where we're from you bathe everyday. We believe in keeping the body clean." Jim glanced over at the man, wondering how he was going to accept modern hygiene. 

"Everyday! Don't' you get sick washing that often?" Clearly the idea of cleanliness had not occurred to him. 

"No, no, it's very good for you. I believe I'll join him." Stripping his clothes he waded into the water. _It felt wonderful._ " Come on and join us!" He waved toward the group of men. 

"I can't swim." The man yelled back. 

"Hey, don't' worry, we'll help you. You need to learn to float." The man looked around at his friends and held a quick discussion. Then one by one the men waded into the water. A few of the men took off swimming as soon as they hit the water, but most of the men were settlers who had never been exposed to water, except for the trip on board the ship to come to the New World. 

"Blair, John wants you to teach him swimming." Jim rolled his eyes at this new complication. Trust Blair to introduce an Olympic sport. 

"Wow! You bet." Blair swam over to the side, just staying under deep enough for modesty's sake. 

"Okay John, I'll hold your back, just lay back into the water. That's right. This is called a backfloat. Can you feel the water buoying you up? Let's just walk around with you floating. Hmm, good." Blair quietly let his hand drop from John's back. John continued to float on. "Now John, stand up." 

John had been floating in a dream when he realized Blair wasn't holding on to him any longer. "Ugh, help me, I'm drowning!" 

"Stand up, you idiot. It's only waist deep." Blair broke out laughing. 

"Blair, you could have drowned me!" John wiped the water from his face. Finally, realizing he was fine, he laid back again to resume floating. "I love this!" The next two hours had Blair showing the men of the settlement how to float. 

Jim and Blair sat on the riverbank watching the men frolic in the water. "See, with a little encouragement we could having them swimming in no time. " 

"Blair, don't ever do this again. I thought you were the anthropologist who had to keep facts the way they were. No interfering, you said. Now, look. Maybe, one of the men would have drowned and he'll be saved because he learned to float. Won't this change history?" 

Blair frowned thinking about this repercussion. "Well, it's to late to worry about it now. There's no way you can time-travel without leaving a mark somewhere. The Doctor and I have discussed this at length. Time-travel is a leap of faith. All you can do is try to stick to basic rules. Besides, do you honestly believe that they will be swimming after we leave? They'll return to the same ways." Leaning closer to Jim, Blair whispered. " But, we won't have to put up with the smell of the men while we're here. HMM?" 

"Okay, sounds good to me. Do you think you can get the women to float?" Jim was scrunching up his nose. 

Blair started laughing and leaned in for a quick peck on Jim's cheek. "I'll start classes tomorrow." 

* * *

The next day at sunrise a scream rent the air. " Indians, it's an attack! Shut the gates!" Men were scurrying around the fort trying to get their weapons ready for firing. "Wake up everyone, hurry!" 

Jim awoke to the screams. Jumping out of bed, he hurriedly dressed, grabbing his knife. Running outside into the fort clearing he found chaos reigning everywhere. "Stop it!' he screamed. The men's sudden stop brought a lull in the frenzy. " We have to get organized. John, tell your men to take their weapons at strategic locations around the fort area. Who yelled Indians?" 

"I did. I was coming back from the river and saw the Indians running toward me. I'd never seen these Indian's before. They were wearing war paint and brandishing weapons." 

"Get Pocahontas. Now!" Jim went to the gate and peeked through the slats in the walls. " I don't see anyone. Be quiet!" Jim extended his hearing to pick up any unusual signs of heartbeats in the distance. _There. Four or five heartbeats near the river._

The Indian girl ran to Jim. " My father might have sent some warriors to bring me a message. Let me see." She pushed Jim out of the way to look out the slats of the wall. " No, I don't' know them. They're probably just renegades. I'll go out and speak to them." 

Jim held her arm. " They might attack you. I'll go with you." Opening the gate, he walked behind Pocahontas to midpoint of the river path. He heard her speaking in Indian dialect. "What do they say?" 

" They say they want to trade goods. That they're hungry and want to rest awhile by the river." She spoke again to the Indians. "Come, we must get them some food. I told them they may eat, but they must leave the river, because my father does not allow any Indians from other tribes to stay here." 

"Good idea. Why were you not frightened of the men?" Jim had been watching her and she showed no fear. 

"Silly question. Because their hearts told me." 

"What?" 

"When people lie to you, their hearts race. They show fear inside." Shrugging her shoulders she walked back toward the camp. 

Jim stopped and stared at her. She was a Sentinel. Maybe not a fullfledged one but she had the power to be more. It apparently had never been tested. Now that he thought about it, he realized he had seen her many times, stop to listen, or look in the distance and then report on what she had seen. _But why don't I feel different toward her, like I did Alex?_

Jim walked quickly back to the fort, expecting to see Blair. It was strange he wasn't by his side. Entering the area, he started asking the men if they'd seen him. No one could recall seeing his friend. Jim stopped and listened for Blair's heartbeat, one he knew as well as his own. Nothing. He was not in the fort. 

"John, have you seen Blair? I can't find him. 

"No, let me ask the night guards." John was back in a few minutes. "Just before dawn, Blair left the camp. They assumed he was just going to the river, but then the attack made them forget about him." 

"Good grief, I wonder if the Indian's have taken him? Get me Pocahontas again." Running outside he made a circle of the fort. No heartbeat. No sound. 

"Jim, I know where Blair has gone. I told him not to go, but he wanted to search for something he said he'd lost. Did I do wrong not to tell you?" 

"It's not your fault. Tell me exactly what Blair said?" 

"We'd been talking about the caves and he said both of you had already been there, and he had lost his knife inside. Then he had asked me the direction to go because he had gotten turned around. After I pointed out the direction, he thanked me and said he would go later." 

"Damn. He could get killed going there by himself. I'll leave immediately to find him. Would you go with me?" He didn't want to let her know he had no idea of the direction, he would let her take the lead. She would also be protection against her father's braves. 

"Yes, Blair must be found quickly. Get supplies and I'll send word to Chief Powhatan, that a white man is lost. That way, if they run across him at the cave, he won't be killed. Hurry." She ran into the fort to collect her knives. 

They soon set out for the caves. The trip was hot and humid. Walking along beside this woman, Jim wondered if she had any idea that she had special skills to guide her. Brushing back a twig of a tree out of her way, she spoke to him. "You and Blair are different from most of the white men I have met. You watch everything so carefully, as if afraid you're going to do the wrong thing. You, Jim, listen to the wind, like the Indian. I've seen you smelling the air. Are there many white men like you?" 

"I'm sure there are. Pocahontas, why do you help the white man? I know your father is against us." 

"I help, because I love a white man, here at the fort." Smiling shyly up at him, she let the tone of her voice soften. 

"You mean John Smith." Jim had read books on how Pocahontas had loved this man above all others. 

"No, no." She started laughing. " Not him. I love another. I love John Rolfe. He is with a woman. So, I cannot speak of it to him. Also since you and Blair came here, I could love Blair. Do you think he would like me?" Glancing shyly upwards and then to the path ahead. 

"Huh, Blair? No, I think Blair is already in love. Besides, I'm sure you must love John Smith." Jim was trying to desperately to remember his history. 

She chuckled, " Oh, I know he loves you, but you cannot give him sons. Maybe he would like me too." 

"What! I mean of course Blair and I are friends." Jim wiped his brow with the corner of his shirt. 

"Blair told me you are a couple. Do not betray his love, white man." She held her knife out in front of her. " I would hate to kill you." 

"All right. But it's not talked about among the white men. They consider it bad to love another man. Do you understand?" 

"The white man is very strange. Sometimes, I wish they hadn't come to the Algonquian land. Your people brought hate with them. Listen, I hear the heart of your friend. Do you hear it?" 

"Yes, let's find him." Climbing the hill, they saw Blair surrounded by her father's warriors. Jim could see he was out of breath from running, and that there was blood running down his sleeve. 

"Blair! Are you all right?" Just as Jim reached out to hug him, he felt his arms caught in a tight grasp. 

"Chelsen! Let the man go. He means no evil." Pocahontas grabbed the Indian's hand that held a knife. 

"Let go of me woman. He is my prisoner. I'm taking him back to the camp. Come!" The Indians dragged Jim and Blair behind them roping them together. Many hours later they came to a different path. 

Blair fell to his knees and was dragged several feet before his guard would let him stand. Perspiration dripped off both men. The Indians were in much better shape, than either of them. They walked for several hours before the Indians called a halt. Blair and Jim dropped to their knees. Blair's breath was coming in deep gulps. He couldn't catch his breath; he was in the midst of a panic attack. 

"I...I can't breathe. Help me." Blair could feel his heart hammering in chest. He knew he was going to die. 

"Chief, take it easy. You can breathe, just slow an easy. Breathe, listen to my voice. I want to help you. In and out, relax...that's right. Listen to my voice, I'm here for you. Shh, lay your head down on my knees. That's right, shh.... 

"Is he all right? What happened?" Pocahontas leaned down to check on him. 

"Be quiet. He needs to rest. He's not use to this fast pace. You're going to have to get them to stop for the night. He can't go on." Jim brushed Blair's curls away from his face. 

"I can't, they won't listen to me. My father's warriors listen to no one, but my Father. Wait, I have an idea." Pocahontas left the camp, as if she had to find a tree, then Jim heard a small scream. 

Blair stirred but did not waken. The warriors ran to the tree to see what had happened. He could hear the Indians talking among themselves. Coming back to camp one of the braves carried Pocahontas. She motioned for him to lay her near the white men. 

As soon as the brave had left, she talked quietly to Jim. " I told them a snake bit me." Sticking out her leg, he could see a knife wound. "I cut my leg to stop the poison. Humph, they won't know the difference. I'll be unable to go further tonight." Smiling in success, she laid her head on Blair's lap and closed her eyes. 

The sun brought heat early the next morning. The Indians made some sort of pasty meal for breakfast. At least, having Pocahontas with them guaranteed they would eat. Jim helped Blair get down a little of the food, but he had started to run a low-grade fever. Wiping Blair's brow with his shirt, he leaned down and spoke quietly to him. 

"Blair, Pocahontas says we're not to far from her village. Another couple of miles. When we get there, let her do all the talking. I don't want to end up, a Chapter of a history book. Do you understand me?" 

"Yes. Jim, I'm sorry I took off from the settlement. I thought I would be back before anyone really missed me. Now, I've put us both in danger." Blair leaned against the one person in the world who would understand his need for comfort. "Forgive me?" 

"I guess I'll have to." Giving him a quick kiss. "Pocahontas says she can love you. Of course, I set her straight about that." Jim felt Blair chuckle. "Up you go. It won't be too far." 

* * *

The Indians retied the ropes and set a fast pace to the village. Chief Powhatan came out of his teepee to find his favorite daughter being carried into the village by one of his braves. 

"What has happened, daughter?" Placing his hand against her cheek he looked deeply into her eyes. " Are you hurt?" 

"Set me down." Pocahontas stepped up to her father. " Father, these men were captured. They are my friends. Chelsen wouldn't let them go. Please help them." 

The Chief stood glaring at the two men. "My daughter wants you set free. You may leave as soon as my daughter is well enough to accompany you." 

"Thank you Father." Smiling at Jim, she turned to Blair. "Blair, I want you to meet my father, Powhaten, Chief of the Algonquian." 

Blair took a step forward to bow to the Chief, when he felt himself feel faint. All hearing stopped, his sight dimmed, and he collapsed. 

"Blair!" Jim gathered him up in his arms. He looked at the Chief. " My friend needs to rest. We have been traveling hard for the last two days." Jim's blue eyes gazed into the Chief's dark eyes. Understanding lit their depths. 

"Take him to the teepee. Let him rest." 

Jim laid Blair on a couple of furs inside the teepee. Trying to make him comfortable, he pulled off his shirt. A young Indian maiden entered the room, bringing water in a bowl, Jim dampened Blair's shirt and ran the cool cloth over his face and chest. " I need to see Pocahontas. Damn! You don't speak English." He made hand motions saying "Pocahontas". The young maid nodded hurrying from the hut. 

Within a few minutes Pocahontas entered the teepee. "What's the matter, is he worse?" Sitting down beside Blair she felt his forehead. "He's too hot." 

"Yes. I need the pouch that Chelsen took from me. There is white man medicine inside it. He must have it. Can you get it?" 

Nodding her head yes, she left to find Chelsen. Jim bent and kissed Blair's lips gently. "Hang in their, buddy. As soon as we get the medicine in you, you'll feel a lot better." Waiting was the hardest part. Where was Pocahontas? Another hour went by before she returned. 

"Where have you been?" Jim grabbed the bag out of her hand, opening it and spilling out the contents. He picked up the small bottle of tablets, shaking out two. Raising Blair's head he placed the tablets in his mouth, forcing him to drink a little water to get them down. " Blair, swallow. That's it. Once more." 

Pocahontas reached over picking up a tablet. Looking at it she placed it in her mouth. Chewing, she made a bad face. "Taste bad!" Spitting it out, she looked at Jim. 

"You're not supposed to chew it. You swallow it. This medicine can be very dangerous. Don't take any without me giving it to you. Do you understand?" Jim gave her a stern look. He had watched her eyes grow large while he was talking, ducking his head he hid his smile. 

"Did you have trouble getting the medicine?" 

"Yes. Chelsen refused to give it to me. I had to go to my Father to make him." Lying down beside Blair she snuggled against him. 

"Comfortable?" Jim glared at her then found a spot to lay down. "I can't wait to get back to my bed." Bunching up a fur, he laid down and slept. 

* * *

Blair walked quietly around the camp. It felt great to be outdoors, away from the inside of the teepee. A little cry made him lean down by a small girl. One look from those large dark soulful eyes and he was lost. "What's the matter, baby? Are you hurt?" 

Two tears slipped down her cheek. Bending over Blair picked her up in his arms. Rubbing the tears away with his fingers he kissed the top of her head. "Let's find your Mama." Turning around he found Chief Powhatan standing behind him. 

The Chief waved a hand, and a woman immediately took the child's from Blair's arms. "My daughter says you are a good man. You are well, now?" 

Blair smiled hesitantly at the Chief. This guy scared him. "I like your daughter too. I...I mean she's very nice, uh, she makes a nice princess." Making a face, he smiled. "I'm much better." 

The Chief broke out in a big grin. " You are smart man." Then taking on a more serious glance, he asked Blair, " I've watched you studying the camp. Are you going to tell my enemies how to make war against me?" 

"Never, my mother would have a fit. I'm from the Peace, not War generation." 

The Chief frowned trying to keep up with Blair's sentences. "Peace, not war. What does this mean?" 

"It means that a peaceful solution can always be found if you want it enough. Have you tried to talk the settlers into co-habitation? This means, you could both send men from each side, to live with the other. You would learn to trust the other side. I can set up a system for you to follow." 

"I don't understand. Sit with me and talk." The Chief led him to the campfire. "Sit." Blair sat down. "Now tell me again." 

Jim searching for Blair found him and the Chief in conversation. Shaking his head, he headed in the opposite direction. _These poor people won't understand what hit them._

Breathing in deeply, Jim smelled all the myriad fragrances in the air. Smoke, meat cooking on an open fire, grease, flowers, animals. He stopped himself, if he wasn't careful he would zone. 

This week in an Indian camp made him appreciate life in the twentieth century. Life was hard here, they had to work from sunup to sundown. He did admire how they treated their children. They were loved by one and all. Any woman would care for any child. Of course, the braves were too masculine to help the women with the chores. Jim could tell, it would be much easier being a man in this society, than a woman. They never stopped working. Children, cooking, cleaning, sewing, baking all day, he was amazed, they could keep it up. 

Jim had chosen one warrior to watch. He had secretly been watching him for days. The warrior had spent the day sharpening his knives and arrows, then he would hunt for food, kill it and bring it back to the women to clean and cook. He was amazing. Jim believed he had found several Sentinels in the village. Watching these men protect their tribe, he had gradually realized that Blair was right, when he said that he had to find out more about himself. They were an amazing people. 

A beautiful people, with strong high cheekbones, deep coal eyes, and long straight black glossy hair. The men would spend hours, combing and braiding their hair. 

Jim remembered when Blair was first able to be up and around, he had left the teepee. A few minutes later, Jim found him surrounded by ten braves, all trying to grab Blair's hair. "Stop! Get away from him." Jim tried to push the braves away. 

Jim felt someone push their way into the circle. Pocahantas started yelling in Indian dialect. After a few well-chosen words, the braves backed away. 

"What's the matter? What happened? Jim, I swear I was just walking around the area." Blair rubbed his head, where his hair had been pulled. "Pocahontas, do I do something bad?" 

She watched Blair rubbing his hair, finally breaking out into laughter. "No, no, they just want to touch your hair. It's curly, it has a life in it. Can they touch?" 

"My hair has a life in it? Oh, you mean because it's curly and sort of a auburn color. Sure, tell them to go ahead." Blair turned to the Indians, shaking his head. 

Pocahontas spoke sharply to the men. One by one, each touched the curls, running their fingers through the strange and wonderful hair. Blair started laughing outloud. Jim watched Blair smile, and the camp smile with him. _Fucking amazing._

Jim had spent as much time as he could with Pocahontas. He was testing out her senses. She had part of his abilities, like hearing and seeing. There was no way to judge taste. But, she could smell and differate between odors. Blair would kill him, but he hadn't mentioned that Pocahontas was a Sentinel. He knew Blair would follow her around until he found out everything, she had ever experienced. . He knew from experience how trying Blair could be. He didn't think it was a good idea to piss her off. 

"Pocahontas, I must speak to you. Blair and I have to leave. We need to go to the cave for Blair's lost knife, and then we need to get back to our friends." 

"My father has taken a great liking to Blair. He has hinted at him for a son. Do you think Blair would be willing to live here?" 

" He has to return home with me." 

"I see. You will not give him up. I was hoping that you would change your mind. I love him." 

_Great, just great! She has to get back to John Smith._

"We will leave tomorrow." Bowing her head, she left Jim standing alone. 

* * *

They made an early start the next morning. Chief Powhatan had even bid farewell to them. Well, if Jim was honest, he bid farewell to Blair. The Chief had taken Blair into his heart. It never failed to amaze Jim --- all Blair had to do was be himself and people gravitated toward him! 

Pocahontas set a good time for the walk. She checked on Blair, surreptitiously, keeping track of his heartbeat. If he seemed to flag, she slowed the pace down, or stopped for a rest with the excuse she was tired. In the middle of the afternoon, they reached the cave site. 

"Follow me. Blair can you remember where you left the knife?" She started to look around the cave. Blair and Jim looked at each other. Jim reached out with his senses, he thought his eyes might locate a hidden recess in the wall. Feeling along the wall, his touch soon picked up a pattern. It fell very rough along the east wall, but the south wall felt smooth. Pushing and prying, a small rock dislodged, falling to the ground. Reaching his hand inside the opening, he felt a rough surface. Easing it gently out, he found he held an old leather binding. Moving the binding aside, a rough papyrus paper lay inside, along with a painted disk. Carefully unfolding it, he spread it onto the ground. It was filled with foreign words. Maybe Algonquian. 

"What are you doing? You can't remove that from the cave. The gods will be mad." Pocahontas spoke sharply to Jim. 

"Pocahontas, this is very important to me. I need it." Blair spoke to her softly. " I have come from a long distance to find it, please let me take it." 

" You'll take it? Not Jim?" 

"Yes, it's for me. Jim was just rewrapping it for me." 

"Will you return it? It has to return to the same place. Promise me!" Pocahontas stared into Blair's eyes. Looking for the truth. 

"I promise. As soon as I can, I'll return it to this cave. Thank you, Pocahontas." Blair kissed her softly on the cheek. "It means a great deal to me." 

"I can't find your knife. Are you sure you lost it here?" She continued looking around the cave. Blair turning away from her, slipped his knife from his coat pocket and dropped it behind a large rock. Walking quickly to another area of the cave. 

"Well, I know I sat down near that rock. Maybe it's over there." Pulling the rock aside he picked up his knife. " Here it is." 

Pocahontas shivered. " Let's leave, I don't like this place." They followed her from the cave. Walking quickly they made good time to the point of entry of where they could time-travel. 

" Pocahontas, we must go on. Please tell the settlers that we will try to make our way back to them in a few months. I'm very glad we met you." Jim walked away leaving Pocahontas with Blair. 

"You're leaving now? But you have no provisions. You have to stay untill you are feeling better. I don't want you to leave." 

"We have friends not to far from here. We never meant to stay this long." Blair watched Jim, then quickly grabbing Pocahontas by the arm dragged her away behind the tree. "Listen, you must do as I say. Jim has told me that you are in love with John Rolfe. I think he will be the perfect mate for you." Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips. "Be careful, Pocahontas." 

"Yes, good-bye Blair. I hope to see you soon. Tell Jim, I'll always be handy with my knife. He'll know what I mean. Good-bye." Kissing him quickly, she hurried away through the woods. 

"You ready, Chief?" Jim glimpsed Blair wiping his cheeks. 

"Yes, let's go." A quick few steps and they were through the time portal. A quick time displacement, void, then they felt the basement stairs against their feet. 

"Home, Chief." 

"Huh Jim, you think you could call me something else for a couple of weeks?" 

"Sure Chi....my little guppy." Jim grinned, hugging his lover to him. 

Smiling, Blair let Jim guide him up the basement steps. He couldn't wait to examine the painted disk. If he wasn't mistaken, they held the key to Sentinels. 

Finis - Chapter 2  
Would love feedback! 


End file.
